


Self-Preservation

by Hiraaaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons Student Harry Potter, How Do I Tag, M/M, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Terrified Tom, Terrifying Harry, What Was I Thinking?, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraaaa/pseuds/Hiraaaa
Summary: Tom was sitting in the Great Hall when the murderous boy stormed in. He should've known to not piss him off. Why is it always him in these situations?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 17
Kudos: 634





	Self-Preservation

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Issues: I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> Please do not repost my work. Translations are allowed but please give credit when due.  
> Other than that, thank you and enjoy.
> 
> I was bored when I wrote this. I don't know what was going through my head.

Tom Marvolo Riddle sat at the Slytherin table as he calmly listened to Abraxas complain about yet another teacher who would not let him get his way. Inside, Tom was pushing down his violent tendencies as he struggled not to stab his fork into the blond's throat.

  
_'Why do I suffer like this?'_ , Tom complained to himself.

  
Mulciber seemed to have noticed Tom's rising temper and nudged Abraxas to shut him up. They had been tense around him lately because of his gloomy mood.

  
Tom took a deep breath to calm himself. He couldn't afford to lose seven years of effort for a whiny brat. Tom sent Malfoy a sharp glare before straightening his back and regaining his unaffected, cold, and aloof composure.

  
He had all his plans laid out. He tried to forget how he did not get a reply to his letter when he had sent out the details of his plans.

  
Tom took a sip from his goblet.

  
'' TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE!''

  
Not much scared Tom but the soft voice of his beloved being replaced with absolute fury terrified him. Tom wiped his mouth from when he had choked and turned to Rosier. He shakily asked, '' Did you hear that?''

  
The Knights gazed at his terrified expression with wide eyes. He felt his eye twitch to refrain from cursing the idiots in plain sight.

  
'' YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKING IDIOT!'' 

  
That shout confirmed his fears and Tom Riddle, Slytherin King, and prodigy, scampered out of his seat in a manner completely opposing his usual grace.

  
'' Fuck fuck fuck.'', Tom muttered as he gathered his bags. He ignored all the stares on his back as he fumbled with his books. 

  
Before he could jump into a sprint, he was stopped by a shout of '' _Incarcerous!_ ''

  
Tom fell onto his backside with a loud huff. He looked up to his gorgeous and absolutely furious boyfriend, Harry Peverell, in his glowing, murderous glory. The love of his life looked like a vengeful angel, clad in the silky Beauxbaton's uniform with his magic swirling violently around him.

  
Harry canceled the spell and pulled his boyfriend up. Tom cringed slightly from the terrifying glare he received. He stared down at his lover with fearful eyes. His boyfriend was a gentle, sweet, and innocent person but his anger had Tom running for cover like prey from a wild predator.

  
The Slytherin's watched with wide eyes as Tom looked down, shakily, at the wand pressed into his jaw.

  
'' You foul, loathsome, prideful, arrogant, stubborn, little asshole!''

  
'' What did I do?'' , Tom would deny any evidence of his shaky voice for the rest of his life.

  
'' _What did you do?_ '', the growl had Tom cowering away.

  
'' You owl me, A FUCKING OWL, to inform me that you aren't joining me after graduation to work a fucking job? You're a damn genius and you decide to work in a low standard shop? I will burn Britain to ashes before I let that happen. If anything that you wish to acquire is of that much importance to you then you tell me. Is that understood?'', Tom nodded quickly to avoid angering his sweetheart even more.

  
'' Sit down.'', Tom stared at Harry blankly before stumbling to sit down.

  
Harry smacked a pile of papers onto the table in front of him. '' Sign.'', he ordered.

  
'' Excuse me?'', his resistance barely lasted a moment before he snatched up a quill.

  
'' Good Tommy.'', Harry patted him on the head and Tom felt his self-respect disintegrate.

  
'' Now you will not have to return to that god-awful place and nobody has any authority over you.'' , Tom's eyes widened as Harry placed a box with the Slytherin Crest into his hands.

  
'' How?'', he asked incredulously.

  
'' Never doubt my power, love. I got the goblins to acquire all the stolen fortunes. The once empty vaults are now filled to the brim. I ripped away everything from those pathetic ancestors of yours. I got your damn locket too along with the Hufflepuff Cup.''

  
'' How did you get Hufflepuff's Cup?''

  
'' The foul woman has no right over your _blood rights_. I warned her that I'd inform the goblins and authorities for theft. The cup is recompensation for her greed. The contracts are sealed and you're a legal adult. You're royalty now.''

  
'' You threatened her?'', Harry glared at him before raising his nose indignantly into the air.

  
'' Semantics.'', the emerald-eyed beauty sniffed disdainfully.

  
Tom took a deep breath and put on the Gaunt and Slytherin rings. He shakily stood up and walked to the Hogwarts crest at the front of the Great Hall. He pressed his palm to the Slytherin Crest and the serpent hissed loudly as it accepted the new heir. The rest of the hall froze as the realization of Tom's true status sank in. 

  
'' What do you think you're doing?'', Albus Dumbledore yelled.

  
'' I am giving my boyfriend what is rightfully his and you better sit the fuck down before I kick you out.''

  
'' And how do you plan to do that?''

  
Harry sneered before smirking, '' I am Harry James Peverell-Gryffindor. I own a quarter of Hogwarts while my lover owns another quarter. That is half of Hogwarts and our decision overrules everyone else's. We choose who walks within these halls. Do not test me, old man.''

  
Harry walks up to Tom and kisses him. He pulls away a moment later before giving him a stern look, '' Talk to me properly next time. Don't go doing stupid things. I'll see you in a few months.''

  
Tom watched with starry eyes as the love of his life strolled out, leaving chaos behind him. Tom quietly sat back down and ignored the blinding spotlight on him.

  
'' Err your boyfriend scares you that much?'' , Lestrange bravely asks causing the Slytherins to freeze.

  
'' My boyfriend is a soft-hearted human. He rarely raises his voice, much less his wand. Today I managed to piss him off enough for him to do both. I don't know about you but my self-preservation skills are still intact. He is a Peverell and Gryffindor. Therefore, he is an extremely powerful wizard and I would be insane to not immediately beg for his forgiveness.''

  
'' You're whipped.'', Rosier snorted before looking fearful for his words, indicating that he did not intend to say that out loud.

  
'' Maybe.'', and Tom left it at that, no bad mood in sight.


End file.
